Scratching the Surface
by addicted2coffee
Summary: Huddy drabbles! Several short works to explore the emotional Huddy friendshipromantic relationship we don't always get to see that I feel defines their relationship, the understanding, depth and caring between the two. Read and review please!
1. Lollipop Pride

**Scratching the Surface  
**

** A/N: So, this is basically one big drabble drop. Through each of these I'm trying to convey the deeper Huddy relationship that we don't get to see, but know is there. I wanted to catch them underneath it all on a more emotional level where they really understand, support and care for one another. Let my know what you think please! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: All Fox's, sadly not mine, but oh the fun I could have...  
**

* * *

**Lollipop pride**

She spots him from her office riffling through the lollipop basket at the nurses' station. Her pen, poised over the latest papers demanding her signature, pauses as her eyes rake over his movements and dance in amusement. She knows he is searching for a red one, his favorite, the ones she sometimes likes to take the extra few seconds to hide all the way at the bottom coincidentally right before he's scheduled for clinic duty. When he has really pissed her off she will steal them all and hide them in her desk drawer, but he has been good today (so far).

Today she takes a brief moment to immerse herself in the way he wrinkles his forehead in worry, rooting deeper and more frantically, until finally his treasure is unearthed. Then with all the joy of a 5-year-old finding his lost puppy, pops the treat into his mouth and saunters away. She allows a soft smile to kick at her lips as she finishes signing her name. Sometimes she likes to make him angry, and derives great satisfaction in doing so, but she also likes to make him happy, and swells a little with pride that she can do so, even if he'll never know it.


	2. Comfort

**Comfort**

He hears her car door shut as he pours two glasses of white wine to go with the linguini and shrimp with creamy alfredo sauce he made. He shakes his head with a knowing grin as he glances at the clock that reads it's just past 7:30, and murmurs to himself as he places the bottle on the table next to the plates. He glances at her briefly as she comes through the door and deposits her belongings, before making her way towards the glorious smell in her kitchen. She just sighs amusedly and grants him an appreciative smile. She is not surprised that he is here, it's not the first time, and she is positive it won't be the last. They eat lazily, making quiet small talk and swapping gossip, such a stanch difference from the screaming matches and bitter remarks flung back and forth at work. Although none get to see this side of them, and few would believe it if they did, they relax and take comfort in each other's company.


	3. Pain

**Pain**

The pain in his leg has been horrible today, screaming and begging for some relief with every slightest movement. This of course, provided him with an ultra-foul mood and everyone steering clear of the diagnostician, with several complaints landing in Cuddy's office.

He's seated facing the window when she quietly enters his office and walks over to his chair. His eyes are closed and eyebrows furrows from the constant aching. She simply runs a hand through his hair, letting her nail drag gently against his skull, before settling them both on his shoulders and massaging them soothingly. He breathes in deeply and releases it slowly, feeling some of the tension ebbing away from her comforting touch.

She gives a final light squeeze and lets her hands linger for a moment, feeling a larger, rougher hand cover one of her own and give a grateful grasp back. They remain like that for a few moments before she lightly pulls away and leaves just as quietly as she came. He moves to leave as well, finally having the strength to get up and go home.


	4. Intoxicating

**  
A/N: Warning, slight rating jump to T **

* * *

**Intoxicating**

It is intoxicating the way he is intimate with her. The way he always gazes into her eyes just before pushing into her, and she swears she see a small twinkle, a little light not because of what they are about to do, but because he's doing it with _her_. The way his face contours with pleasure, and the simple fact that he trusts her enough to let go and let her see it. The way he grips her closer to him when her body is spasming from him driving her into a delightful overload. The way his fingers graze down her side whisper soft as he turns into instead of away from her when they have finished. The way his breathe always softly tickles her neck as he releases a satisfied sigh, a warm and fulfilling reminder of what they have just done, and that they will do it again.

They are simple and subtle acts, yet powerfully spine-tingling and stimulating that wrap around her like a warm breeze on a chilly night. A barely noticeable smile forms on her lips as she allows her mind to dance over these thoughts while she drifts off to sleep, wrapped securely in his arms.


	5. Never Again

**Never Again**

Sometimes she wishes he would just be good. Behave for just one day. Do his clinic hours without making her hunt him down. Wear his damn lab coat. Go a whole day without insulting someone. Go see his patient willingly. Finish his paperwork on time. Pay for his lunch in the cafeteria.

But when he gets shot, and those few bone-chilling seconds pass when she can feel every beat of her heart resounding against her chest vehemently, and she is terrified that they are going to lose him, her whole outlook tips completely, spilling out everywhere. When the world is seemingly moving in slow motion, as if this were some twisted scene out of a movie, and she has not the faintest clue as to what words are coming out of her mouth, she is scared that never again will she see that cocky smirk taint his lips, never again will he come to her with some ridiculous argument for a risky procedure, never again will he inappropriately comment on her cleavage, never again will he be responsible for making her deal with another lawsuit, never again will he embarrass her in front of a donor, never again will he save a life, never again, never…

A few weeks later and he is back to limping, back to being a pain in the ass, back to pissing people off and pushing her buttons. He infuriates her, makes her so blind with rage sometimes, causes her to want to throttle him with his own cane, but never again will she wish him to be anything other than the man that he is. She does not know if she would admit to loving him, but faced with the alternative of losing him, she welcomes their daily battles with an overwhelming fervor. As long as he is here, never again will it not be enough.


	6. Tame Me With Your Eyes

**Tame Me with Your Eyes**

They are coming from opposite ends of the hall by chance, each in no mood to be messed with. She's tearing a wild path in her wake as her heels click emphatically, shooting daggers at anyone who dare get in her way. He's got a firm scowl planted on his face that immediately dejects any attention, and is leaning heavily on his cane. In the midst of their storms their eyes meet and lock into place for a few moments until they move past one another continuing on their way, her stride a fraction slower and his limp faintly lighter.


	7. Ice Cream Thief

**Ice Cream Thief**

It's almost three in the morning and he is roused from his slumber by the pain in his thigh. Reaching for his ever friendly vicodin, he pauses, hearing someone rooting around in his kitchen. They are soft, muted sounds that have the edges of his lips curling into a shadow of a smile; a cabinet shutting gently, a bowl lightly set on the counter, the small click of a spoon, a short rustle of water. He pops his pill, and makes his way to the kitchen, stopping in the doorway to watch her scoop some ice cream into a bowl and return the carton to the freezer.

There is a small warmth that treads through the fog of his tiredness and wraps its way around his heart upon seeing her so comfortable in his home. A source of soothing contentment to know she feels she can come here, to him, for anything or rather nothing at all. She jumps upon seeing him and this makes him almost chuckle. A look of worry spreads over her face, fearing she had wakened him, but before she can ask he shakes his head, mutely answering her unasked question as he gets himself a spoon. He does not have to ask what she is doing breaking into his house at 3 am, and she does not need to explain. They simply eat their ice cream in a peaceful tranquility.


	8. Come Like the Rain

**Come Like the Rain**

She listens to the rain softly patter against her office window, stirring a calming serenity within her. Closing her eyes, she breathes deeply absorbing the sounds dancing across the campus. She loves rain. It is soothing and dramatic, playing a special secret music for her soul. Another familiar rhythm grows stronger, oddly comforting as well. His presence in her life is like the rain, she muses. Both come and do what they will, sometimes as light as the finest mist, yet can be fierce and harsh like the biting stings of a thunderous downpour, more often than not leaving problematic puddles in its wake. Whatever the outcome though, it is always refreshing, making her feel vibrant and alive. Stifling these thoughts, she pretends to look agitated as he pushes through her office door and the thunder grumbles overhead.


	9. Silent Tear

**Silent Tear**

After these emotionally straining few days when he finds himself alone on the roof engulfed by the chilled air that the sun has left behind, and her much smaller hand slips over his warm, comforting, and reassuring, reminding him silently of everything he tries to ignore he needs to hear, he is genuinely surprised to feel a tear, rebellious and independent streak down across his cheek. However, he is not as surprised to feel her lift her other hand and softly brush it away.


	10. Angered Satisfaction

**  
****Angered Satisfaction**

Hot, red streaks of anger fly from their lips and lash each other mercilessly while stubborn purpling punches and foolish glowing pride surround them in gusts of winded verbal stings. Bright biting claims at life and dwindling dulled chains of commitment to regulation spark against one another igniting the passionate flames of blinding blue behind each of their eyes. It is a dizzying rainbow of give and take until the forces finally relent unwillingly to one another. Smoldering fragments swirl around them as the haze of the smoking aftermath settles, leaving only the satisfied sapphire glow of their eyes visible.


	11. Eyes on Fire

**Eyes on Fire**

The blue intensity of his eyes burn like the white-hot embers forgotten at the bottom of a roaring fire. When his attentive gaze is turned on her, they take on a feverish Fahrenheit. The smoldering, heated color dances playfully, creating an enrapturing show full of stubbornness, danger, aggression, and genius.

When examined closely, the caring coolness is visible amongst the sparks, hidden stubbornly behind the flashy fire, but impossible to ignore. It is this tenderness she has learned to find, poking through the ashes of the blaze. This that leaves her reassured of his motives and calmed at his fierceness. She does not know if he is aware of his flaming display, that which he burns brightly for her while leaving only a smoking aftermath for others, but she appreciates the warmth nonetheless.


	12. Rooted Moments

**Rooted Moments**

His back slams menacingly against the wall as blistering kisses explode between them. The angers of the day are being accounted for one by one in the bright red scratches scorching their way down his sides and back, annoyances making themselves known in the bites peppering the smooth skin of her neck. Ragged breaths are sucked in sharply as they struggle to keep up with each others ferocity. Curses and moans intermingle; verbal licks have turned to physical punctuations as they take everything of themselves, all the good and the very, very bad and poor it into one another.

These are their most intimate and trusting moments, times when they find strength enough in their love and each other to tear into one another like this. To expose not only the pleasures of the day, but also the pure pains. The blinding anger and freighting frustrations, the bad character qualities they both are ashamed of and will never let another see. Times when they escape the reality and source of their troubles and hide in complete solace in one another. A total vulnerability demands occurrence, which they surrender willingly to the other in absolute confidence of the care, love, and trust that forms the deep basis of their relationship.

They are strikingly honest moments, stripped down, crystal clear fragments of stolen time they cannot help but crave from one another. Times that root them strongly to sanity and allow the flood of emotions to wash over and drown them in an overwhelming serenity. It is in these moments, when they lie together afterwards, still not speaking, that they fell most in sync, most complete, and most content with the world and each other.


	13. Moonbeams

**Moonbeams**

It's such a common occurrence, yet a unique beauty seems to enrapture its presence. The white friendly echoes of moonlight peak out from behind the dark burdened clouds as two distinct sets of footsteps pace leisurely through the placid park. They do not speak for fear that their words will take on the usual life of their own, twisting and harsh, full of untrue comments that sting the surface. They are too exhausted to be witty, too tired to be untrue, and to rundown to create clever remarks. They are merely content to bask in the honest reality of each other and let the beams of the moon display them in a true and dazzling light.


	14. Oh Baby You're the One

**Oh baby you're the One**

They are each others 'the one.'

Not in a lovey-dovey endearing way with whispered declarations in the dark, nor with the cutesy picnics or lame matching t-shirts either. They do not swap spit in the janitors closet during stolen moments at work, or call each other six thousand times a day 'just to see what you're doing' or 'just to say I love you', though they do manage to maintain a healthy does of "lively conversations." They do not call each other 'honey,' 'sweetie,' or 'snookums.'

They do come home to the same modern meticulously decorated home, with slightly less than frilly forest green curtains, a deeply soft, wrap around sofa and a king size bed. When she comes home almost two hours after he has, and he is sprawled on said sofa in his boxers with an open beer in one hand and a devilish glint of a grin at the programming of choice, and the place is certainly less clean than she left it, she does not yell or get upset because when she makes her way to the kitchen she finds he has made her dinner. She merely runs a hand through his hair in appreciation as she passes on the way to the shower.

When he slips in behind her under the warm spray, she gently turns him around and massages away the aggressive annoyances of the day, letting her hands glide smoothly over the familiar contours of his troubles muscles. When they reach for and cling to each other in the night, hoping to disguise their need and desperation with tiredness, failing miserably, they are like two oddly shaped puzzle pieces that fit together so well you forget about the rest of the puzzle for a moment in amazement and admiration.

They are not near normality or the par of perfection, but most assuredly, comfortably and confidently are 'the one.'


	15. Like a Rock Song

A/N: music!sex drabble that wouldn't get out of my head. Hope you like it, feedback is love :)

Please note the rating change to R

* * *

_ House fucks her like a rock song._

Her body alive as wild drums pummel pleasure throughout her limbs. Chords from the guitar electrify her senses as the licks lash tantalizing against her. Keyboard notes play over her skin in a synchronized skill. Percussion and rhythmic hands persist, beating with a constant and vibrating resonance. The bass strikes chords deep within her core as the low heat bubbles beneath the surface. The crashing cymbals echo her screams. Lewd lyrics spin the sin of after-hours sex on an office desk, abrasive with reckless abandon. The Harmony of it all shines in the blinding blue of his eyes. Her climax splinters as the defining sound pulsates in culmination around her. She floats in fragile momentary bliss as the guitar rifts fade into nothingness.


End file.
